Strangely Stupid
by Wings of Galileo
Summary: Love really is powerful. That even the genius would turn stupid just for the sake of it. (Rated T I might find Aomine's word mouth since I'm a vulgar person myself) Also early apology for OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Rewritten

* * *

_Losing everything then smile isn't exactly easy. It was like lying to everyone around you. Well, it's easy if you're used to it, if not then you could do some good luck._

* * *

Her brown slightly curly hair waved loosely at her back. Her glasses were glinting with superiority, reminds him of his point guard captain back at Teiko. Her eyes were brown, brown that you can say it was almost the same color as tree trunks that you could get lost to it. Her smiles were identical to a certain blond model when facing the crowd, forced.

"-ROKO!"

He blinked.

"Ah, Kagami-kun" he addressed to the light "What is it?"

The taller guy looked at him, eyes reflecting with worry "You've been spacing out lately." He placed his palm over the guy's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Again, he blinked and slapped the guy's hand away. His eyes glanced over the busy-chatting brunette before completely turning to his partner, fascination in his eyes.

"Yes I think I am sick."

Love sick to be specific. But he wasn't going to voice that out.

* * *

_Living in two houses, literally, isn't exactly bearable for a healthy highschool. Transportation demands a lot and different every single day. Sacrificing for your parent's selfishness and giving up your own happiness for them. It would be nice if everything was okay, you thought._

* * *

His hands were gently playing with the end of her slightly brown yet still black hair petting her as she was lulled to sleep. His gold orbs were studying and remembering the closed pair of eyes of how beautiful her onyx orbs were whenever they got a chance to look at him. Unlike the previous days of tired looking today was exceptional. He should probably say now. Because the girl was sleeping peacefully, like a baby.

"Oi Kise! Time for practice!" he heard his sempai yell.

"Waah!" the blond stood up, his face filled with panic. He immediately placed an index finger over his lips, silencing the other "SSSSH! Sempai, she's sleeping-ssu!"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes as he figured out who was the sleeping ravenette.

"What are you doing?" he asked, scooting closer for a better view.

The blond grinned "Guarding her!"

"Why?"

"Because I like her-guarding her I mean!"

The sempai tried not to comment on how he noticed the change of words.

* * *

_It might be better if you're deaf. It would be called by punishment but for you it would be a gift. A gift in where you won't hear people talking. Talking about? Everything. When everything is said, it practically meant everything. Not definitely wanting to hear-eavesdrop- your sudden increase of siblings._

* * *

It was annoying. To have two silvery eyed cousins with lunch companions, one black and one blond. A single Takao was already irritating, a nuisance, and a handful. And now there are two of them. Such luck. He doesn't think he could handle two Takao's in a day.

The blond Takao perked up and grinned at him, "Thanks for the water Shin!"

He nodded and the girl bounced away, her bag behind her as she ventured down back her classroom.

Maybe he could handle. When the blond's shadow was now gone, the point guard of Shutoku jumped beside him, penetrating his personal bubble with his chopstick. He was grinning ear to ear, as if he was like a cat.

"You like her don't you?" he asked, poking the greenhead's cheek with his _used chopsticks._

He slapped the sticks away "She's annoying like you. And stop it, it's dirty."

"Then you do like her!" the hawk eye user exclaimed.

"How so? I did say she was like you. Annoying."

"_But you do like me._"

"I don't."

He puffed his cheeks "I meant personality wise!"

"N-"

It's a first that Midorima could admit that he lost to Takao this time.

* * *

_Treated like a nothing hurts. Accepting that you are a nothing hurts further more. What hurts most is that you're being compared to a something to you that was a nothing and was set aside. _

* * *

He knew that he likes girls with big breasts. He really wanted to have a sexy girlfriend. So it was a complete mystery for him. That he was keeping an eye over a really skinny as a stick and flat-chested girl in his class. Dang he could check out on Momoi but that was kind of like incest so no.

Her hair flies away, obviously not being taken care well.

Her eyes squinted. Why can't she just get glasses?

He looked away, annoyed to death "Tch,"

"Dai-chan~"

"Shut up Satsuki,"

He heard her giggle. Dang. He was caught staring again.

"That's the tenth time today and we haven't have lunch yet~"

It was a lie. He really didn't kept count. Though he was sure it was more than twenty today. He was _sure _of it.

* * *

_Locking yourself in tiny cages called strict parenting won't help you grow. Even if it means literally your height. But what will be affected is your confidence in yourself. She knows that. But it's hard to gain confidence._

* * *

He hates losing sight of a certain short yet long haired girl in the crowd of the cafeteria. He could still remember how quite reddish yet still black that long hair was. And how she was really short that she only reached by his hips. He hates losing sight of something important. That only imply on snacks. But she was a different case.

"Where is she?" he grumbled, letting his anger out by munching to his pocky hard.

He heard his one-eyed companion laugh "Your strange Atsushi. I thought you hate short people."

"But I hate losing someone I had eyes on more."

"Then you like her."

"Like? I only like snacks, Aka-chin and Muro-chin."

"Point taken."

Maybe if he used 'love' instead of 'like', possibly it's another case. _POSSIBLY._

* * *

_It hurts to see people breaking right in front of your eyes. But it hurts even more to know that you yourself breaking and yet you did nothing because you went with the flow. It hurts not making your own._

* * *

"Staring is rude Sei-chan,"

The captain of Rakuzan merely smirked and took small steps to retreat from the open music room. The said room was flooded with symphony that clearly tells that it was filled with sentiments, regrets. His ears were ringing with the sensation as the piano notes reached. The melody was like asking him to lay down and go for the awaited slumber.

"It is not rude as long as you're not caught checking her out."

He noticed that it took the shooting guard a whole minute before processing the information and finally dawning him with the conclusion. Yes. The captain of Rakuzan is checking a girl out. The mighty Akashi Seijuuro, checking a girl out. Reo looked at the girl, her moderate long reddish brown hair slightly waving as she made music and bobbing her head to the slow tune.

"But she looks weird" he was noting at the strange form of lips of scary smile while she was playing sentimental melody.

"Are you saying something Reo?"

He merely shook his head and followed his captain away from the music room "Nothing Sei-chan."

He prefers his opinions to himself than facing the wrath of the captain-in-love in fury. Akashi knew that. What was wrong after all? When you were planning to ask her out all along?

* * *

That was all folks I hope it wasn't too sucky for you guys. ;A; I tried my best in this one. I SWEAR. I was writing this in class and my grin can't stop going wide. On the fanfic of Dere Brothers, I'm actually creating THREE chapters and decided which chapter would go first. Yeah it's hard so I'm making another chapter that would fit the next chapter. Go figure. Read that too! Please?

…. Review guys?

* * *

I have really debated this in my mind whether to do this or not. Apparently I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck.

* * *

"Good morning…"

They bowed in sync. The girl giggled as they got back up straight as Kuroko had a small smile over his face. It was a first that someone actually acknowledges him first before anything else. The teal-haired guy was currently in his part-time job, or he could say his temporary job as his mother was at the hospital at the moment. The woman was hit by the car and was told that would be able to be back to work in two weeks. So in two weeks, Kuroko was going to be a kindergarten teacher.

"You must be Kuroko Tetsuya, Tsukasa-san's son," she stated, walking inside the house-like building. She offered the guy inside. Kuroko took it gladly as the snow was freezing him up, even if he was wearing a thick sweater.

"Hai," the tealhead nodded as he proceeded changing his outdoor shoes with slippers "I may not be as efficient as my mother but I will do my best,"

She giggled, a sound Kuroko seemed to be fond of at the moment "Oh don't be so formal with me, after all we are in the same age and I'm also a replacement to my mother as you are to Tsukasa-san," she raised a cloth, a kitchen he noted "My name is Yorusa Izumo,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yorusa-san, I am Kuroko Tetsuya," he bowed, an initiative he had been doing as he introduce himself.

She smiled and started to make tea and gathered a few ingredients to the table in the middle. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Kuroko-san. How about we start the day by making some snacks for the kids? They won't be here until," she checked her watch "One and a half hour,"

He nodded and proceeded to remove his sweater as the heater started to affect him. He took an apron and helped her. Kuroko has no idea what to do in making snacks so he had Izumo to teach him and tasked him into easy tasks such as mixing and cutting ingredients. She had told him that they would handle the meals and snacks, as she and his mother would do always. Not only to cook but watch over the kids while eating. Once the meal time would be done, the kids are free to do anything so they get to play with them afterwards.

"It's unfortunate Tsukasa-san is not around," she frowned "Rin-kun and Yukio-kun's birthday is just around the corner…"

"Rin-kun? Yukio-kun?" he repeated, mixing the batter of cookies. How do bakers do this stuff? His arm was already giving up in continuous mixing.

"They are energetic cute kids," she grinned "You'll remember them immediately. After all the kids in this kindergarten are all eccentric,"

He blinked confusedly but nodded. They continued their work like that until a platinum blond priest that seemed to be in his fifties come in with a pair of little boys on his tow, one with glasses and one without. Kuroko could deem that the glasses one would be the meek kid and the without would be the spontaneous one.

"Oh, it's just you today Izumo-chan?" the priest asked, looking around.

The girl smiled and wiped her hands with the apron "I'm with Tsukasa-san's son, Shiro-san"

The priest looked around, trying to find the son she was talking about. Kuroko fought the urge to sigh and stepped u, wiping his hands with his apron too, making his presence known. "Domo, I am Kuroko Tsukasa's son, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The two kids yelled in fright and hid behind the surprised priest, who was holding to his racing surprised heart. His wide eyes were enough proof of his surprised and confused demeanor. "Who-? How-? When-?"

"G-GHOST!" the kids yelled in unison as their faces paled.

"I was here the whole time," the guy stated.

"Apparently, Kuroko-san has a low presence so he is not easily seen," Izumo explained to the surprised trio. She kneeled down to the kids and had a reprimanding look "That was rude Rin-kun, Yukio-kun. You don't call anybody ghosts, especially if you don't know who he really is! C'mon on apologize!"

The duo looked at each other, scared at the scolding girl and reluctantly dragged their feet towards the teal-haired guy. They awkwardly whispered an apology, one looking honest with it and one was awkward with it. It was a whisper but Kuroko heard it. He let a faint smile cross his lips and ruffled the duo's raven hair. "It's alright Rin-kun, Yukio-kun. I'm used to it,"

The priest cackled with laughter, "Aaw, you could apologize after all Rin!"

The boy without glasses blushed and glared at the priest "Shut up old man!"

Not heeding the little guy's glare, the priest patted Izumo's curly brown hair "Good luck with them Izumo-chan, Kuroko-kun~" he left in jolly hops. They could hear the door being closed and the non-glasses kid was fuming as his face was red.

The girl giggled at the little family's antic as she stood up "Well, introduction's first, the glasses boy would be Okumura Yukio-kun, and the other beside him would be Okumura Rin-kun. They are twins."

Kuroko blinked. They were? They didn't seem to be. Sure they had same black hair and crystal blue eyes, but their personalities to his opinion were completely different from each other. Nevertheless, he nodded and accepted the polar opposite twins.

"Try to hurt Yukio and I'll hurt you back!" the non-glasses kid, Rin, proclaimed as he put on a protective stance before his brother and an accusing finger towards the teal haired guy.

"C'mon Rin-kun, it's not like Kuroko-sensei would hurt Yukio-kun, right Kuroko-sensei?" Izumo said, pushing the kid's finger down.

He jumped a bit as he wasn't used to be called as _sensei_. "O-Of course,"

The twin's gaze was unnerving as they stared at him. He wasn't used to this attention. Usually he would be ignored or whatsoever. Really, he wasn't used to this.

"I heard Kuroko-sensei likes reading how about Yukio-kun take him to the bookshelves? I bet you both can have a little chat you guys wait for your classmates,"

The glasses kid perked up and he turned to him with wide smile and sparkles on his face "R-Really sensei?"

Kuroko didn't know how to respond. He blinked once and twice before turning to Izumo. He really didn't know what to do. Plus how did she know that he likes to read? He saw her wink her brown eye and pulled Rin to a chair, who was about to protest.

"You just have to be yourself Kuroko-sensei and everything will be alright," she smiled, wider this time "And Rin-kun, we'll be making cookies today, would you like to help Izumo-sensei?"

In a split second, two kids were already pulling two adults in separate directions. Kuroko had deliberately removed his apron before he completely left the kitchen as Yukio pulled him into a room with a wide grin on his face. The room was wide, two bookshelves, a television, a couple of beanbags, a huge chest and some stacked up futons on the side. It looked wide since it has less furniture. Probably this is the place where the kids have their free time as by the window he could see a small playground, covered in snow as expected.

"Kuroko-sensei, can I ask a favor?" the kid suddenly turned meek and the grin from his excited face vanished. He was now fidgeting his shirt and was standing right in front of a shelf.

He nodded and kneeled in front of the kid, "Sure, what is it Yukio-kun?"

The kid looked directly to his teal orbs and pointed upwards "C-Can you read me the books at the very top?"

Kuroko tilted his head at the strange request but complied anyways. He stood up and took a look at the books at the very top. It was really refreshing that the bookshelf wasn't that high and was actually just the same height as him. His eyes read the book's title by its spine. _Exorcism_.

"It's best not to read that book yet Yukio-kun," he quickly said. He wasn't going to let the child's innocence go to drain now. "How about I read you stories about fairy tale-"

"But I already read those!" the glasses kid insisted "I wanna read the book on top!"

"But Yukio-kun-"

"I wanna read it!"

Kuroko devastated. Surely he was a bookworm but he never whined to his parents about reading something he shouldn't. Once told, he was good as reprimanded. How could he tell the kid about some demonic stuff at the age of 5?

"How about reading this book?"

Kuroko jumped, seemingly surprised by the sudden arrival of Izumo. She was carrying a thin book and Kuroko could read the book's title was concerned with Greek Myths. She smiled and kneeled beside him. "This book is good,"

"G-Guwik?" Yukio tried to read but he couldn't, as the word was still foreign to his lips.

"How about you teach him about myths Kuroko-sensei? That could keep you occupied as the other students and teachers would be late."

The teal haired guy gave her a grateful glance, along with a nod before sitting beside Yukio who was already fascinated by the drawing inside the thin book. He wasn't really used in dealing with kids. He was grateful that he was stuck with a pretty co-young teacher in this kindergarten his mother works at.

* * *

Kise had no idea how he ended up wearing a pilot uniform. He should have been in his basketball practice instead of his modeling work. But it seems like it was urgent and Kise had to take the job, seeing that most of the fangirls wanted him to be in a pilot suit. Really. He just wore a police outfit on his last shooting and now he was a pilot! What could be next? A doctor? A kindergarten teacher? A baker? He doesn't know.

"Tired Kise?" a co-blond asked as he plopped himself down next to him. A water bottle was being offered and the panting blond gratefully took it and drank in glee.

"Thanks a lot Kurusucchi!" Kise nodded and placed the empty bottle to the table.

Both blonds were wearing identical pilot uniform, white and a cap to match it. Kise had it a little loose than his co-blond, known as Kurusu Syo, who had it firmly up. Apparently, both blonds were forced into replacing the models that should have done the shooting that was ongoing. They are in a vacant unoccupied high-classed airplane. They had to do some shoot concerning the said upgraded airplane.

"Hey midget, Ikemen the shoot's gonna start," a rough female voice ordered them. They turned to see a woman with stern looking eyes, headphones by her neck and the thing that was used to say cut was by her shoulder, being held by her hand. "You aren't only the forced people here so get your asses up before I throw you both to the controllers."

Syo, not liked to be called as midget, retorted "Shut up Junko, I'm not small,"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah, say what every you want 161cm-chan,"

"You're only taller by 2cm!"

"Still _taller_,"

She smirked at the fuming blond so she amusingly went inside the control room, checking if everything was alright. Kise, being a bystander, tried to call him and successfully did it.

"Who was that?" he asked, surprised at the director-looking girl inside the photo shoot. He had never seen someone young as him inside the set, aside of course some models.

"That was Ayuzawa Junko, she's a studying director," Syo explained, fixing his outfit.

"Studying? So you mean she's a director but also a student?" he widened his eyes. How come he had never heard of this?

The short blond nodded and followed the young director. Kise blinked. Somehow, he seemed to be interested at the stern looking girl at the same time attracted to her. He wondered why.

"Oi Ikemen get your ass up here!"

"Coming!"

He immediately came inside the control room and was awestrucked on how cool the room looked like. Actually it was a first for him to be inside the pilot's room so he was quite excited too. The blinking lights, numerous buttons (he had an urge to press every button seen), the seat right in front of the wheel. Kise wasn't even sure if the airplane's wheel was really called as wheel as he compared it to a car.

Syo was already behind by the seat which has no wheel in front of it, holding some kind of manual instead. He was smirking at his amazed expression.

"Your first?"

Kise nodded without much thought as he slowly approached the small room. It was really cool.

"Stop gawking like a stupid grade-schooler Ikemen," Junko scolded, her eyebrows almost meeting each other "We don't have much time, the next flight is upcoming."

The young blond nodded and sat in front of the wheel, still awestruck by its coolness and awesomeness. His ears were barely listening to instruction as the blond stroke its wheel. But his body worked in autopilot, actually doing his stuff quick or rather unconsciously showing his glee towards the aircraft (as the photo shoot was about how nice the aircraft was). It seemed like he was a professional in what he was doing, but in reality he was just being an idiot only focusing his mind on '_What if I piloted an airplane?_ ', he almost forgot that he was in work too.

He was back to the shooting as the director yelled enough and had to change places inside the airplane. They had to move by the passenger's seats. His smile faltered a bit, not really wanting to leave the control room.

"C'mon Ikemen," Junko looked at him. He was the last person to leave the room, not really feeling to move an inch on his seat. "Wanna try flying this airplane?"

Kise's face brightened at the mention. "Can I?!"

"No." his face fell, looking like a kicked puppy. The young directress couldn't help but laughed at his stupid face "Though you could use the simulator near our house,"

"Simulator?" he tilted his head

"It's some machine that can allow you to fly airplanes," she tapped her shoulder with the 'cut' board thingy. "It's like a game actually but it's the real deal, it's what pilot's use for training,"

Kise brightened once again. "So I can use that?"

"Yeah, so get up and we have a shoot to finish or else you won't get to use that simulator earlier,"

The blond literally scampered off to the shoot's next location inside the airplane. How can he be not so excited? When he's about to try flying an airplane-like machine! Plus his schedule is vacant! No practice or no shoots anymore! He was free!

It was safe to assume that Kise was too excited or concentrated into what he's doing that he was serious. He actually thought of the poses he had to use, trying to impress the young directress, in case that she'll allow him to do more of the simulator if he gets addicted to it.

Kise heard that there will be some test flying before the actual flight of the plane so they have to hurry up or they'll have the equipment rolling at the take-off. When he had taken a small break, it was Syo's turn, he realized that he had lost his phone. In panic, he immediately took a run inside the plane, almost turning every seat in his search. He reached the front part of the plane, recalling that he had a talk with Syo on that place. He checked it but it was no use.

"Hey, could you let a friend see you do your driving?" Kise heard Junko speaking by the control room. What is she doing there and who she was talking too?

"For the love of everything, Jun how many times do I have to tell you that it's not driving but piloting?" he heard an older guy speak. The voice was familiar. The blond curiously placed his ear by the door, listening closely. Trying to see if he could recall who it was.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he heard her sigh "So can you? You have some test flight right? How long?"

"Mm," Kise assumed that the guy nodded "It'll only by 10 or 20 minutes,"

"Great, see yah later then"

The door opened and Kise face flat on the floor. His face reddened as he realized that he was busted in eavesdropping. How embarrassing!

"Yo Ikemen, what are you doing here?" Junko raised an eyebrow at him

"I-It's not like I'm eavesdropping-ssu!" he defended, only to realize that the duo inside the room was staring at him. "Oopps…"

The guy laughed light-heartedly and stepped beside Junko "If isn't it Kise!"

The blond gaped at the pilot-wearing uniform Kasamatsu before him. No it wasn't his captain. It was his captain's older brother, if the blond could recall his name was Kasamatsu Natsuo. Really, the siblings weren't alike but he could easily tell they were siblings because of their eyebrows. That's right! Natsuo was a pilot! Kise could barely remember because Kasamatsu, his captain, was really annoyed to his brother that he rarely talks about him. They only met once, where the older guy had to run off because of work.

"K-Kasamatsu-san!" Kise exclaimed, still shocked.

"So Jun is he the friend you're talking about?" the old Kasamatsu grinned, nudging the girl.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, some congratulations for doing good,"

"Ho-hum~ Is that all?" he gave her a look that Kise didn't understand. The girl smacked his head "Itte! This is why I regretted making you and Yukio friends,"

"We did so suck it up," she glared at him.

Not minding the look, Natsuo smiled at Kise and guided him to the seat where Syo was earlier, the one with much controls and had no wheel with it. The older guy ignored the fuming Junko as he tapped the microphone by his seat.

"_Announcement, this plane is about to take off in 15 minutes. Please take care of your belongings as you get off_" Natsuo grinned at Junko, who effectively made her falter and pale. "So, equipment out and so does you. I'll just give this guy" he pointed to the blond "some pilot lessons~"

She rolled his eyes but stormed off. The Kasamatsu laughed and tapped the wheel. Kise was confused. What just happened?

"Hey, you seemed to be stuck with Junko for a while," Natsuo smirked, his eyes on the confused blond.

"H-Huh?"

"Nothing," he waved off "Thanks for being patient with my violent brother and that girl over there,"

Kise looked back at the fuming Junko. A ghost smile slipped to his face.

"I don't mind to be stuck with them,"

Really, he didn't. It wasn't the pilot thingy alone, but some reason, Kise really didn't mind to be stuck with the young directress for a while. Add his violent captain with it.

* * *

He massaged his forehead as he listened to two consecutive coughs beside him. His hawk-eyed partner was bedridden with a fever for the reason he was out in the playing with the snow last night and didn't get to dry off quickly. Plus, he had pulled his cousin with him who had the same eyes as Takao and platinum blond hair.

"You should learn your lesson after this" Midorima scolded, replacing the wet towel off Takao's head.

"Mm, sorry for disturbing your weekend Shin-chan…." An apologizing Takao was good but seeing him this delirious while his face is really red wasn't a good sign.

"Moou! I told you to take an umbrella," the girl beside him scolded Takao as she sat beside him. Midorima could tell that the girl was sick as well but keeping up a face in front of her cousin and only cough.

"Gomen gomen Sa-chan…" Takao mumbled under his breath, trying to speak but it ended up as babble that none could tell.

"Bakao, stop talking and sleep," Midorima reprimanded. It must be nice if the point guard lighthearted laughed as he called him a nick name but right now, he was delirious and actually followed his order.

Soon, the sick hawk-eyed teen was asleep. He heard Sakura sigh in relief and cough as well. Seriosuly, she was sick as well so she should get some rest.

"Sorry for calling all of a sudden Shintaro…" she apologized, scratching her cheeks in shame "I didn't know what to do with Kazu so I ended up calling you…"

"Why me?" he instantly asked. He really didn't mean it to come out as a cold and harsh question.

"W-Well… K-Kazu kept muttering 'Shin-chan Shin-chan' so I ended up calling you…. You were the first in the list of recent calls too…" she said, her voice lowering as she was in fit of coughs as well.

Midorima wondered if he'll get sick as well. He was currently with two sick people so it wasn't impossible for him to get sick the next day. He really hopes he doesn't though.

He stood up and took a futon out of the closet, placing it beside Takao. The girl was looking at him with confused eyes and it clearly said '_What are you going to do with a futon?' _.

"Rest, you'll need some." He said.

"But I'm not sick," she pouted

"You are,"

"I am not,"

"You are," he pulled the blond forcefully down to the futon "Get some rest,"

"Aww, is Shintaro actually worried about me?~" she mocked, teasing the greenette with a playful smile .

"I am not worried about you Sakura" he saw her smile at the name "I am worried if I get myself sick being surrounded by two sick idiots. I'm actually surprised that you both got sick. I thought idiots don't get sick."

"Tsundere!~" she exclaimed "But then again, we got sick so we aren't idiots~"

"You just admitted you're sick," Midorima smirked at his win

She clicked her tongue "Yeah yeah, it's just a small cold no need to be bothered that much,"

Midorima nodded and proceeded to take another bowl for Sakura. He took a towel off Takao's closet. It might be a good thing that Midorima had often visited the Takao household that he actually remembered every part of it. So his knowledge inside the household would be actually used in such occasions.

He remembered the moment his phone suddenly buzzed so early in the morning. Seeing it was from Takao, he ignored it at first. Midorima wasn't going to let that annoying ravenette destroy his peaceful weekend. Today, he only planned to relax as his team didn't have any practice scheduled. Though, he could feel dread growing as his phone continued to buzz nonstop. Does Takao has to annoy him this way? So he answered the call, his brows furrowed.

"What is it Bakao-"

He could hear a crash, possibly the phone itself as Midorima's ears almost deafened. Then soon it was followed by deep pants and raspy voice of someone he can name as Takao and a girly shriek and constant apologies. He listened carefully and heard Sakura's voice on the phone, almost pleading.

"S-Shintaro- P-please c-come! Ka-Kazu is- Kazu is-!"

It was enough for Midorima's brain to be in haywire. He recalled that the partner's parents weren't going to be home by the weekend that's why he had his cousin, Sakura, to accompany him. It wasn't in the list that the guy would actually by sick and delirious. It should be a wise move to call the parents and take the guy to the hospital but the weak (and sick) girl couldn't possibly do anything. She didn't want to disturb the Takao couple after all. Her mind was already panicking as she was speaking in unknown speed.

"I'll be right there,"

He hangs up, took his coat and dashed to the Takao Residence. He found Sakura panicking as Takao was sitting by the bed, looking like a ghost with his unfocused eyes. The girl had tears of relief as she saw the shooting guard by Takao's door room.

Sakura had filled him with the reasons why. And so, Midorima had taken off in taking care the ghostly point guard. He had noticed the slightly dazed look on Sakura so he noted in mind to take care of her too. And that was he was going to do right now.

The girl was now properly lying on the futon, her body under the blanket. She was waiting for him. He was carrying another basin and a towel. He sat beside her and palced a wet warm towel over her forehead. He also gave her a medicine which she took without protests.

"If Takao's gets worse by an hour, we're taking him to the hospital," he stated

She nodded, without much strength to argue with it. Midorima wasn't used to it. They were supposed to be the most annoying being next to Kise and now they were in bed, lying silently. He widened his eyes when a small hand held his big taped ones.

"Sakura your ha-"

"Uwaa…" she hummed "So big and warm…"

He noticed that her eyes had become half-lidded. He noticed how perfect their hands were holding each other. That small hand that held onto his big one. It was perfect. She was cold and he was warm. Midorima actually liked the clingy hand that he didn't bother removing his hand.

"You know Shin…" she mumbled, facing the teen.

"What is it Sakura?"

"You'll make the best doctor," she grinned lopsidedly before falling asleep seemingly to hold tighter onto his hand.

Midorima blushed. W-What is she saying all of a sudden?!

"Shintaro…. Kazu…"

Her peaceful face made Midorima's blushing face turned softer and returned the tight hold with his hand. Maybe he doesn't mind being stuck with the two sick annoying idiots. Especially the blond one.

* * *

Aomine resisted the urge to slam his face to his math textbook. Seriously. Can't a person have his day-off?! It's freaking weekends for goodness sake!

"Aomine-san, you shouldn't glare your books like that,"

"What?" his tone was menacing clearly voicing that he didn't want to be stuck in the library. He should be at the court not in some room filled with boring books!

The girl immediately shut up but didn't apologize. A fact that Aomine had proven that not all Sakurai's are some apologizing shit. She knew her boundary, he mused. The girl continued pointing formulas that Aomine didn't care anymore and was already in a half-sleep state. Studying really isn't his thing, he noted. Also there was a sweet scent around him, though he can't tell what it was and where it is.

"Then, I'll be outside for a bit Aomine-san," she stood up and carried a book under her arm, a phone on by her hand. "Please do not doze off while I'm gone or you won't be able to participate in the practice game you have this Monday,"

He rolled his eyes and waved the female off. She nodded and went away. Aomine watched her off. The girl reminded him of Tetsu, carrying a poker face all around and her blunt way of teaching. She was different from Sakurai it seemed. Her looks may scream Sakurai, her attitude was yelling Kuroko. Her silent demeanor was different from that apologizing mushroom. Her straight short brown hair, eyes that are brown as chocolates, she had looks Aomine confessed. But no thank you. He wasn't interested in flat girls.

"Now let's get this shit done," he mumbled and took his pen and tried to solve the first problem. The thing is the problem remained as a problem to the tanned guy. Confusion was clearly written on his face. How the hell he should get the missing x? For goodness sake! Why do you have to find something's missing! It's missing by itself and unimportant! Why should he find it?!

It actually took Aomine 20 minutes to finish the first problem and he was good as done and was proud of it. Also, after the problem, he only noticed that the sweet scent was finally gone. The girl returned with an unchanged on her face, staring at the proud Aomine.

"So you've done a problem…" she muttered, taking the paper. "You aren't that an idiot as everyone said,"

"Of course!" Aomine stated proudly, his chest huffing.

Her eyes turned dull "No I take that back, you really are an idiot,"

"What did you say?!"

Aomine was ready to pounce of the haughty girl but she quietly sat down and forced the pen onto his hand. "Now, we should start from the fundamentals that can be used in this problem-"

His eyes widened as the girl finished the first problem in _seconds. _

"Well, it's easy as that. No need to think hard,"

Easy? It was not! There was no way that he was getting friends with some textbook filled numbers and symbols that he actually can't see wherever he go! Basketball won't use math unless it was some violation and scores! He won't find a freaking x in a court!

"How about we use this easy one first?" she raised a textbook. Aomine was irked. _Middleschool math? _"We can use this to exercise your mind,"

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer.

"How about this, Ryo-kun has three basketballs and Momoi-san has the double of the number that Ryo-kun has. How many basketballs that Momoi have?" she said, writing on a piece of paper.

Oh that was easy "Six basketballs, duh,"

"Correct." She nodded, leaning closer to the tall tanned male "Now for the next one, Imayoshi-sempai has four basketball but Ryo-kun has also has the same amount but was missing one. How many basketballs does Ryo-kun have?"

He rolled his eyes, "Three"

"So you can solve math after all," she let a small smile pass "Just with basketball idiocy. Now listen I'm going to replace the formulas with basketball terms so how about getting this easy ones done?"

Aomine blinked. Huh? That was math? That easy? How come-Math was supposed to be hard! How come answers come off his mouth naturally?!

The tanned guy continued answering the problems, albeit with difficulty as the things got farther away from the first but can still withstand. He tried his best while they're at it. For once, Aomine didn't mind to be in front of the table without any porn books around. Truth to be told, he was hyped while doing those mathematics things. Why was it? Is it because he can get closer to that sweet scent?

"I think you can actually pass this test on Monday," the girl stretched her arms and sighed in relief.

He nodded and was amazed by his fewer mistakes on the previous math drill. Dang he was good at it! "Mm…"

"Well, I have to go Aomine-san," she stood up "Good luck on Monday,"

She was about to leave when the guy grabbed her arm in instinct, making the other wince in tightness. Aomine gasped and immediately removed his hold, hiding it behind him.

"Uh.. thanks for-" "Stop,"

The guy had a questioning look on his face. Only the girl did was smile, almost unnoticed, and tapped him a roll of a thin book. "How about you thank me right after you pass the test?"

He was speechless. That smile captured something in Aomine's chest. Before he noticed the girl was already by the door. He did what his instincts did.

"Hey, could you at least give me your name!"

"You're in the library Aomine-san so please keep quiet,"

And the door was shut. Aomine huffed his chest before going back to his chair irritated. How could she not answer him? He was being polite here!

His eyes blinked at the sight of a small square sticky paper on top of his textbook. Written on the paper in a small, neat and cute penmanship was '_Shinomiya Yukari'_. He smirked and tapped the paper, letting his head lean on his other hand. Maybe he didn't mind being stuck inside the library for hours.

"Oops, it's almost time for lunch,"

* * *

Murasakibara was in a detention. And it was a _Saturday._ How could that happen?

"Maa, maa Atsushi" Himuro tried to soothe him down "Maybe if you just… hold down your snacks for a while? An hour won't hurt no?"

The giant guy could've glared at Himuro if it wasn't for his coach _piercing him with glares_. There was no way he would let go of his snacks. No. Just NO.

He got his Saturday detention as for the reason that he was stubbornly not letting go of his snacks during practice. He was hungry. Why can't people understand that?

"Still coach, we aren't in class. Why is it called detention?" Himuro asked, turning the coach who was ready to swipe her kendo sword on Murasakibara's hip. (She can't reach his head)

"You are under supervision of a teacher. Plus, it's another way to say punishment" she stated, glancing at the clock. "As for is detention or punishment or whatever, he would be accompanying my niece in shopping."

The members of the whole basketball team stared. Shopping? That was just his punishment?

"Oh no, don't think that it'll be some light shopping," she smirked as soon as the door opened "Oh here she comes"

A small girl, probably elementary or in middle school, entered. She was simply wearing jean shorts, a baseball shirt and sneakers. Was she the niece the coach was talking about?

"Over here Nagisa!" the coach yelled on the other side of the court, raising her shinai.

The girl hurriedly went beside her, greeting her in process.

"Now Murasakibara, meet Watanabe Nagisa. Nagisa meet Murasakibara, one of my aces."

The duo stared at each other. Obsidian orbs clashed with violet orbs.

"So small~"

"So big"

It was understood for the whole gym that the duo would not get along. _ At all._

"You are to shop for the team's things" Araki gave the small girl a list and wallet"And you could use Murasakibara to carry the things."

The girl blinked "The amount's quite big for these stuffs Auntie,"

"You can shop for your wardrobe too"

Murasakibara could feel foreboding within the sparkle of the girl's eyes.

It wasn't long when the big guy was dragged by the girl's strangely strong hands out of the court.

She did not have the decency to get shy to drag him all over the mall for the stuffs they have to buy. Murasakibara could've sworn that they entered every store seen.

"Mura over there!"

"Hey does this look good on me?"

"C'mon! You're a player and your that slow?!"

The giant wanted to crush the small irritating girl. Seriously if she wasn't the coach's niece Murasakibara must've already 'crush' her. He also remembered what Akashi told him when he wanted to crush Momoi for being irritating while they were shopping. Don't raise a hand on girls, it was common manners. But still, should he not? This Nagisa girl and Momoi-chin was different! Momoi was someone he knew for years yet this irritating much smaller girl was someone he just met hours-no- an _hour_ ago! And he was ordering him like she was some kind of boss!

"Are you alright Mura?" she asked, putting down the dress she found on the _twentieth_ store. Oh now she cares? He was carrying twelve bags and they haven't shop for the team! "Maybe we should get those bags deposited, and have lunch."

Murasakibara's eyes sparkled. Because of the dozen bags he was carrying, he was unable to eat his snacks.

Both sat by a restaurant. They had deposited the bags. Ordering done, Murasakibara was feeling like a kid finally getting his toy. He was finally able to eat! Yes!

"Sorry about that Mura," she suddenly said, getting Murasakibara off his food daydream. Oh yeah, she started calling him Mura since his last name was ridiculously long thus the shortened term. "Auntie told me to start shopping and suddenly," she smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek.

Murasakibara could see. She liked shopping as much as he liked snacks.

"She said it was your punishment and go all out… did I went overboard too much?" she asked, looking up to him.

"You did," unconsciously, he petted her head "So small I wanna crush you~"

"Wai- what?! Is this revenge?!" she shrieked, trying to get his huge hand over her head.

He chuckled. Yes he was irritated, but somehow he found this girl cute. Yes, that was coming from him and he doesn't know why. The way her eyes sparkled and she dressed around each shop. It was like watching a kid doing a mini-fashion show in her silly way. Oh wait she is a kid.

Then he recalled on how merciless she shopped, shoes, dresses, clothes, and a lot more. It was scary but seeing her smile… maybe Murasakibara didn't mind it and hadn't complained at all.

Then he looked down to his new set of fresh clothes. At least she had the decency to let him change into something suitable for shopping instead for his sweaty shirt and shorts.

He furrowed his eyebrows, what was he really supposed to feel for this kid? Irritated or Contented? He does not know at the moment.

"The food's here!"

Apparently, she had a huge appetite too.

Maybe Murasakibara doesn't mind to be stuck in shopping for a while.

* * *

"It's a surprise meeting you here in the party Akashi-san," a girl in blue dress fidgeted, playing with the hem of her dress as she leaned on the railing of the balcony.

Akashi merely nodded, making circular motions on the punch he was holding "Yes, but I think this is expected since this is an Akashi Corporation Annual Party."

The girl blushed as she nodded "O-Of course Akashi-san is an Akashi after all,"

The redhead couldn't see anything where the girl was heading off. She was strange…. Weird even. They were keeping each other company as Akashi was suffocated with the business-plastic-like attitude everyone around his age are. He never liked those types, but he can't tell that to himself after all it is business. The girl beside him was a fellow classmate, an ordinary-no scratch that she wasn't ordinary- weird girl. Akashi decided to keep her company as it seemed like she needs some and he needs some space. It was a mystery why she was in the annual event though.

"Mizuki-san, I was wondering why you are here. Care to tell why?" he asked, settling his punch down the railing and leaned to the railing, copying the girl.

"Well, I was asked to perform for tonight." Akashi blink, surprised at the revelation. "Can you hear the trumpet? That is my dad,"

She smiled. Akashi let his glance be on the stage as he watched the man with the trumpet, creating some melody. It did some atmosphere inside the building, the older businessmen and women humming to the tune. Possibly some old music.

"You look good in your red dress suit Akashi-san," he heard her comment.

"You do the same in your blue dress Mizuki-san," he commented back.

She giggled before watching her father back at stage. Akashi noted the complete difference of her and her father. No similarities, not a single bit. He also realized the German feature the girl had her near to rust red hair and pure brown eyes. She definitely did not look Japanese.

Akashi caught himself staring when she stared back, a questioning look on her face.

"Is something wrong Akashi-san?" she asked, leaning closer to Akashi

"There is none," he simply stated, coolly looking away as if he didn't stared at all. On his peripheral vision, he saw her shrug.

Silence engulfed them both. Both seemed not to mind it though. They were freely to do anything, leave even. But none did and simply enjoyed each other's silent company. It was a nice feeling to know someone in the stranger party.

"Why are you accompanying me Akashi-san?" she asked, cutting the ice silence.

"Do I have a reason to accompany a classmate in my family's party?" he asked back.

She shook her head "Nothing, you should be making friends with those business kids. You know… for the company future?"

"I had already done than and we already knew each other for years, Mizuki-san," he let his eyes slide to his side "Would not like me to be your company? I could leave,"

She flushed "I-it's fine! It's kinda comforting to have someone you know in the party… even if we're not that close in the classroom,"

He nodded "Yes, I can say that this must be the longest time I have been with you since the first day of school,"

"And it's almost the end of the year" she laughed "You know, talking to you is kinda cool too. People say you're too scary to talk to," she mused, getting warmed to Akashi.

Akashi closed his eyes, letting the music and her voice to be only heard "Yes they do say that. And it is my first to be told that I was 'cool' as you say,"

She chuckled "Well, you are cool. Attending high-class parties like a natural –oh wait you are a natural-, being rich getting high-class stuff, being a leader, being captain of the basketball team despite being a freshman and student council president no less!" she stretched her hands like a child "You know how cool is that?!" she giggled again "Well, I wasn't talking about how cool your life is though. You're cool to talk too. It's nice that you are human to talk to. I thought you were some uptight kid. You know like Matsusawa-sensei," she cleared her throat and mimicked the strict teacher's voice "'The class today is about boring math. Put your books on page sixty-one'" she laughed again, her voice returning to its original tone "like that!"

Akashi chuckled.

And he heard her gasp.

He turned to her and saw her gaping mouth and eyes wide, a finger pointed at him… like he just murdered somebody. "What?" he asked, eyes boring to the finger.

"Y-you- You- You-!" she stuttered, thinking what to say "You laughed!"

"I simply don't get your point"

"You were like Mister Serious-Face and you just smiled!" she cheered "Yay me! Oh gosh, the girl's would be jealous! I just saw the mighty Akashi Seijuuro smile!"

He frowned. Does he smile less in school?

"Oh no no no," she wagged her finger "Don't give me that look Mister Akashi. Yes you aren't that sociable and smiley in the room,"

"Maybe it's because of the party" he hummed, turning back.

She giggled. (How many times did she did that?) "Well, maybe it is."

Okay, she was really weird as everybody says. Sad to fluster to doubt to cheerful to lecturer and to mysterious giggler. Her moods are hard to catch up with. She was worse than Kise in his hyper-active mood.

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the party. Akashi was about to retaliate when they stopped infront of the stage, enough time to see the performer, her father, bow down. A signal that his performance was done. The crowd clapped, as Akashi did so. He noticed that the girl was already climbing upstage, greeting her father, who was going down, in the way. When did she got there?

"Now please welcome Mizuki Tomohiko's step-daughter. Mizuki Reina, please take the stage" the emcee announced while some clapped, welcoming her.

"Gladly," she smiled and sat by the piano. She took a breath and started a beautiful tune.

Akashi couldn't express it. The girl was magnificently good in playing the piano, her fingers dancing over the white and black keys. He recalled that Reina played guitar, electric even, in school. And now she was playing the piano like a pro. Her eyes were closed, feeling the music she was creating. The girl whom he labeled as weird and worse than Kise was now playing professionally. It was no girl he was seeing, it was a lady. An elegant lady sitting in the grand piano in her beautiful blue childish dress.

She made Akashi realize that not every person who looked silly and stupid in front of everybody else would always stay stupid. Sometimes, there would be some talent hiding behind it.

And Akashi thought it was too cliché and only found in novels. But here she was proving him wrong, while capturing him in a daze.

He didn't realize that he was stuck watching her the whole night. Yes, he even saw her trip down stage.

* * *

Hey guys! I changed Chapter One becasue it was really _OOC. _Everytime I read it I would get irritated on how cliche it was. Damn I don't even want that to happen to me and I don't know why I even wrote it. Okay! This chapter is some kind of introduction for each girl OC. Guess what, this is the longest chapter I had written in my whole life! Yay me! xD Sorry if the Muraskaibara part seemed long... you see Mukkun and I don't get along well and the girlw ith him... let's say I had a little fight with her and I can't grasp her attitude at the moemtn so... yeah. This seemed to be appropriate first chapter. And please look forward to the next chapter!

Thank you if you followed, favorited, or reviewed in this story!

Oh right if you noticed some characters in the story from the other anime, sorry! I didn't have anything in mind and had to throw them in xD Oh well, expect some others to crash by in xD Okay!

Review?


End file.
